True Smash Bros
by Josiahbrine
Summary: MegaMan has now entered the Brawl! Follow him as he, and his Villager friend, struggle through making Friends and Enemies, and develop friendships, and relationships. Unless this gets ANY attention, it will forever be a oneshot.


(Hey guys! Josiahbrine is BACK with another Romancey FanFic. Not gonna go to deep in specifics, so read away, young reader!)

MegaMan's POV

I pulled my luggage to the front of Smash Mansion. I blinked my mechanical eyes as I took in the sight. The giant house was mostly black, and dark gray. It had a castle-like appearance.

I pushed the doorbell and immediately dropped my bags to cover my ears. My hearing sensors went nuts because of the doorbell, and my robot dog, Rush, whimpered loudly, trying to cover his ears. The door was answered by what looked like a giant snow-white glove. "Whoa..." I managed to stutter. "Hello there! You must be MegaMan. I'm Master Hand." "Hi. I am, but you can call me Rock!" I said, extending my arm for a handshake, but quickly pulled it back, scared I was going to offend him. "Come on in."

I walked in after him. We walked through a series of halls, until we stopped at a door with a blank name plate. Master Hand snapped, and the name "MEGAMAN" on it. "This is your room." He said, snapping again. A key appeared in my hand. "Thanks, Master Hand... Can I just call you Master?" I asked, curiously. "Sure. That's what the others call me. "Speaking of others, where are they?" I asked. "Oh, they're in the cafeteria having lunch." He replied. "Here's a map of the mansion." He snapped once more, and a map appeared in my hand. I scanned at it, memorizing it. I was finished in no less than five seconds. I crumpled it up, and tossed it in a nearby trash can. "Oookay... Well if you have any questions or problems, just come talk to me." He said as he walked (or floated) away.

I looked at my key, before I unlocked my door. I looked around. There was nothing, except for a bed, a dresser, and a closet and they were all grey. After unpacking, I headed to the cafeteria, with Rush on my tail. When I got there, everyone froze and stared at me. I looked around at all of the people around me. Hesitantly, a raised a gloved hand and gave a short wave. The cafeteria went back to normal, and I sighed in relief.

That was intensely awkward .I walked to the cafe. There was a white and red robot. "GREETINGS... MEGAMAN, A.K.A ROCK OR DLN 001. WELCOME TO SMASH MANOR. I AM ROBOT OR ROB. WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT?" "What do you have?" I asked, doubting they had anything I could eat. "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" He asked, in a tone that almost sounded confident. "Two E-Tanks." I said smirking. "WE HAVE QUESTIONED YOUR CREATOR, THOMAS LIGHT, FOR IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT YOU. HE HAS CONFIRMED THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO CONSUME ORGANIC COMPOUNDS." Seriously!? Awesome! "Well, in that case..."

My tray weighed a ton, and was full of all kinds of food, ready for me to try. I looked for an empty table, only to find none. But then I saw a table with a familiar looking blue hedgehog, waving to me. I walked over to his table, and sat across from him.

"Mega! Never thought I'd see you here." Sonic said, with his cocky smile. "I can say the same to you." I said. "Haven't seen you since the 'Worlds Collide' incident. What's going on?" "Nothin' much. I just found out I can eat this stuff." I said, happily chowing down on a sandwich. "Mmmmm..." I have taste receptors too? What else are you hiding from me, dad?

This had to be the best thing I'd ever tasted. Sonic saw the look of bliss on my face. "If you think that's good, you should try one of these." He said, pointing at a chilidog on his plate.

After lunch, Sonic showed me around. "Ooh, you're so cute!" I said, scratching behind Pikachu's ear, while he was sitting on a tree stump outside the mansion. Rush had a look of jealousy on his face. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Sonic warned. Pikachu began patting the ground with his foot.

"Coochii coochii cooo!" I said. Still scratching, I looked up, confused. Suddenly, Sonic jumped behind a rock, and 7000 jolts of electricity ran through me. The force knocked me back. The soles of my boots were burnt. Sonic came from behind his rock, laughing at me. "You okay, man?" He managed to say between snickers. I scrambled to my feet, and backed up. "I don't want anything to do with that demon rat!"

On the way back to the mansion, I saw something that intrigued me. Three male warriors were fighting. They all wore green tunics with matching sleeping caps and brown boots and belts. They all had blonde hair. The shortest one looked furious.

Before Sonic and I walked in, I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Who are they?" I pointed to them. "Oh, those are the Links. The tallest is Link. The shortest is Toon Link. The medium one is Young Link. Training, I guess." And with that, we headed inside.

When we got there, four scary-looking people (or creatures) were at my door. The one in front spoke first. "Hello puny tin can. I am Ganondorf. I am the most powerful person here. If you make me mad, you will fight a fight you cannot win. Here's just a tiny bit of my power." Suddenly his hand became engulfed in purple flames, and he gave me a punch in the stomach. I fell to my knees, clutching my stomach in pain.

*Warning. Digestive system failure.

*Warning. Brain system failure.

*Warning. Nerve system failure.

*All systems are failing. Attempting to reboot... Reboot success.

I opened my eyes to hear laughter. I was still on my knees. I looked up. The four were laughing at me. They walked away, but one of them, which looked like an evil demon turtle, decided to whack me in the face with his stanky tail while passing me.

Sonic helped me back up. I turned to see Rush running after them. "Rush, what are you doing, boy?" All of them turned the corner, including Rush. What followed almost made me and Sonic laugh our lungs out.

There was a series of loud agonizing yells and, what sounded like clothes ripping. Rush rushed back (and yes, that was a clever pun...not) to me, with a piece of Ganondorfs cape in his mouth. Ganondorf walked back around in his boxers. They were white, with pictures of a princess and the word 'ZELDA' under it.

"You will pay dearly for that!" He yelled. I laughed even harder. After he walked off, I was able to reduce my laughter to snickers.

Sonic left to make a call to some guy named "Fern head" and as I unlocked a door, I heard metal clanking behind me. There was a red and orange robot walking past me. It had a green visor. It seemed strangely feminine. I found it a bit intimidating, and wasn't sure what to do so I waited for it to pass.

As it passed, my scanners told me it was an organic life form. They must've still been screwed up from that wierd punch. The look on my face was cautious, but curious.

That night, I dreamed of the strange green visor. For some reason, I found it strangely...

...comforting...

(A/N Can you guess who "Fernhead" is? First one to guess gets a cookie!)

(Anyway, I was so stoked to find out MegaMan was added to the roster. This may just be a one shot, unless ANYBODY shows ANY interests in it, WHATSOEVER.)

Next Time:

"Theres someone new I'd like to introduce you to. He's very, very, extremely silent. He will be your new roommate." He said.

"He's so cute, isn't he?" She whispered. "You barely know him, and your already head-over-heels for him? I'll never understand you sis."

Until next time!- Josiahbrine


End file.
